Die Totenuhr
thumb|333x333pxDONG'GGGGGGG'DONG'GGGGGGG'DONG'GGGGGGGGGGGGG... langsam verschwebte der letzte Schlag der großen Pendeluhr seinen dunkel-gravitätischen Klang in die Stille der vornehmen Gründerzeitvilla. Gerade noch alles durchdringend, wurde er immer leiser und leiser, bis man ihn nur noch als Ahnung wahrzunehmen glaubte; so wie den unbestimmten, aber doch unverkennbaren Duft eines Raums, der lange einen Pfeifenraucher beherbergt hatte. Veronika verabscheute den Ton. Sie verabscheute seinen Klang, seine Dauer, seine Höhe, seinen Rhythmus, seinen Nachhall... sie hasste das ganze vermaledeite Monstrum von einer Uhr. Und mit ihr hasste sie denjenigen, der dieses feinmechanische Kunstwerk geschaffen hatte: ihren Mann. Eigentlich war es gar nicht die Uhr, die sie hasste. Die Uhr war nur ein Symbol, eine Projektionsfläche, auf die sie ihren Hass warf, ein Sündenbock, dem sie die Schuld auflud für alles, was sie sich erhofft hatte von ihrer Ehe und was so elendiglich schiefgelaufen war an ihr. Es war leichter, tröstlicher, der Uhr die Verantwortung zu geben, diese als Nebenbuhlerin zu betrachten, welche ihr zuerst die Aufmerksamkeit, dann die Zeit und zuletzt die Liebe ihres Mannes entzogen und an sich gebunden hatte, anstatt sich selbst einzugestehen, dass es umgekehrt war; dass die Uhr all dies nur erhalten konnte, weil sie, Veronika, ihr den Raum dafür gegeben hatte. Wie so viele Menschen hatte sie in ihrem Mann keinen Partner gesehen, der trotz aller Gemeinsamkeit ein eigenständiges Wesen blieb, sondern eine Ergänzung, die die Lücken ihres Charakters schließen sollte, die sie selbst nicht auffüllen konnte, um sich als vollständiger Mensch zu fühlen. Der Gerechtigkeit halber sei hier gesagt, dass es ihrem Mann nicht anders gegangen war. Und so war auch seine Liebe zu Veronika in Hass übergegangen, einen Hass, der sich wie bei ihr vor allem aus dem uneingestandenen Selbsthass speiste, die falsche Wahl getroffen und so viele Lebensjahre damit vergeudet zu haben, auf die Erfüllung von Erwartungen zu harren, die der jeweils andere weder kannte noch erfüllen konnte. Vergebliche Hoffnungen und aussichtslose Träume sind schon immer ein guter Nährboden für Wut und Enttäuschung gewesen. Nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielte, weder für Veronika noch für ihren Mann. Der Grund dafür war für beide derselbe: Veronikas Mann lag tot in seinem Krankenzimmer im Anbau, direkt neben seinem Büro, in dem die Uhr stoisch und teilnahmslos ihren Dienst versah. Er hatte schon seit Jahren unter einem Herzleiden gelitten, das ihn in den letzten Monaten immer öfter und länger ans Bett gefesselt und Veronika dadurch gezwungen hatten, ihrem Mann mehr Zuwendung und Aufmerksamkeit angedeihen zu lassen, als sie eigentlich zu geben bereit war. Dass sie sich aus Wut darüber bei der Zuteilung seiner Medikamente gewisse kreative Freiheiten genommen hatte, hatte sein Ableben allerdings nur unwesentlich beschleunigt. Veronikas Wut war noch dadurch gesteigert worden, dass ihr Mann - scheinbar aus reiner Boshaftigkeit - das Gästezimmer neben seinem Büro als Krankenzimmer auserkoren hatte, wodurch sie nicht nur gezwungen war, jedes Mal, wenn er nachts Hilfe brauchte, zwei Stockwerke aus dem ehemals gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer in den Anbau hinabzusteigen, sondern auch den halbstündigen Schlag der Uhr in größtmöglicher Lautstärke zu ertragen - dieser Uhr, der er in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens mehr Feingefühl und Zärtlichkeit entgegengebracht hatte als ihr, seiner ihm vor Gott und dem Gesetz angetrauten Ehegattin. Veronikas Forderung, die Uhr oder zumindest das Schlagwerk außer Betrieb zu setzen, solange er das Zimmer neben dem Büro als Schlafstatt auserkoren hatte, hatte bei ihrem Mann zu einem Tobsuchtsanfall geführt und der Drohung, dies in seinem Testament zu berücksichtigen - ganz sicher nicht zu ihren Gunsten. Und so hatte Veronika das tickende Ungeheuer innerlich kochend ertragen, bis sie vor einer halben Stunde das Krankenzimmer ihres Mannes mit dem Abendbrot betreten und festgestellt hatte, dass dieser sein Nachmittagsschläfchen dafür genutzt hatte, diese beste aller möglichen Welten still und heimlich zu verlassen. Obwohl aufgrund seiner Erkrankung eigentlich jederzeit mit seinem Ableben zu rechnen gewesen war, hatte sein Tod Veronika dennoch bis zu einem gewissen Maße verwirrt und erschüttert. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er aus reiner Gemeinheit noch so viele Jahre durchhielt, bis sie alt und verbittert genug geworden war, um für einen neuen Mann hinreichend unattraktiv zu sein. Dass er zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ihre Erwartungen in solch positiver Hinsicht erfüllte, war eine Art freudiger Schock für sie gewesen und sie hatte mit leerem Blick an seinem Totenbett gesessen, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken über die Zukunft zu fassen. Bis zur vollen Stunde die Uhr schlug - warm, wohlklingend... und unerträglich. Sofort erwachte Veronika aus ihrer körperlichen und geistigen Starre. Sie dachte darüber nach, was nun alles zu tun sei: einen Arzt herbeirufen, der offiziell den Tod feststellen und beurkunden würde, einen Bestatter verständigen, die nächsten Freunde und Verwandten informieren - und natürlich den Notar, der zum Testamentsvollstrecker ihres Mannes bestellt worden war. Aber zuallererst gab es eine andere Sache zu erledigen... Veronika ging in das Arbeitszimmer ihres verstorbenen Gatten und starrte mit unverhohlenem Hass auf die Uhr, die in einem gläsernen Vitrinenschrank an der Wand zum Gästezimmer hing. Am liebsten hätte sie sie mit einem Schmiedehammer zertrümmert, aber sie dachte lieber an das hohe vierstellige Sümmchen, welches ein guter Freund der Familie für dieses mechanische Meisterwerk geboten hatte und welches sie in lauter Dinge, deren Erwerb ihren Mann auf die Palme würde gebracht haben, zu investieren beabsichtigte. Stattdessen trat sie an den Glaskasten heran, öffnete die seitliche Tür, berührte vorsichtig das Pendel... und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als ihre Finger einen Schlag versetzt bekamen. Sie musste über sich selbst lachen, als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich lediglich um eine harmlose Entladung statischer Elektrizität gehandelt hatte. Beherzt griff sie erneut nach dem schwingenden Metall und brachte es endgültig zum Stehen. Das Ticken verstummte. Veronika ließ sich in den breiten Arbeitssessel ihres Mannes sinken und lauschte in die entstandene Stille. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Endlich Ruhe! Sie schloss zufrieden die Augen. Der Terror war vorbei. Sowohl ihr Mann als auch sein Geschöpf mit den unzähligen metallenen Wellen und zahnbewehrten Rädern (ihr Mann hätte ihr, so er noch lebte, die genaue Anzahl aller Wellen, Lager und Zahnräder inklusive der Zähne nennen können) schwiegen. Endgültig. Minutenlang saß sie so da und genoss den so lange ersehnten Zustand. Ihr Herz, das ihr beim Anhalten der Uhr vor freudiger Erregung buchstäblich bis zum Hals geschlagen hatte, beruhigte sich, und ihr Puls sank auf den niedrigen Rhythmus völliger Entspannung... ...Stille... ...Erholung... ...Frieden... ...tick... Veronika stutzte. Der Laut war winzig gewesen. Sie lauschte, ob es sich nicht nur um Einbildung gehandelt hatte. So wie man ständig glaubt, ein Telefon zu hören, wenn man einen wichtigen Anruf erwartet, oder die Sirene eines Rettungswagens, der längst schon außer Hörweite ist, wohl wissend, dass es sich lediglich um ein Echo der eigenen, überspannten Nerven handel ...tick.... Veronika setzte sich auf. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, keinen Laut zu machen, der sie ablenken könnte, kam ihr das Knarzen des ledernen Sesselbezuges, welches sie durch die Gewichtsverlagerung auslöste, wie das Donnern eines Gewitters vor. Ihre Augen tanzten durch den Raum, jeden möglichen Verursacher des Geräuschs argwöhnisch taxierend. ...tick... Da war es wieder. Keine Einbildung, sondern ein zwar sehr leiser, aber unverkennbarer, knackender Ton, der sich in regelmäßigen ...tick... Abständen wiederholte. ''Die Totenuhr tickt, schoss es Veronika durch den Kopf. Das hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt. Die Totenuhr, die man nur hörte, wenn ein Toter im Hause ruhte. Die Totenuhr, für die ihr Vater eine ...tick... vollkommen rationale Erklärung gehabt hatte. »''Ja, das gibt es wirklich«'', hatte er gesagt, als sie ihn nach den unheimlichen Andeutungen ihrer Mutter mit misstrauisch-ängstlichen Augen angesehen hatte. »''Da sind aber keine Geister am Werk«'', hatte er ihr beruhigend zugelächelt. „''Weißt du, Mäuschen, früher hatten die Leute nicht so viele Uhren wie heutzutage. Viele Familien hatten nur zwei: Der Vater hatte eine Taschenuhr, damit er pünktlich zur Arbeit kam, und für den Rest der Familie hing in der Küche eine Pendeluhr, auf der die Mutter sehen konnte, wann die Kinder in die Schule oder das Essen auf den Herd musste. Und außerdem konnten sich die wenigsten Leute ein Telefon leisten. Das war früher ein teurer Spaß, und in kleinen Dörfern hatten häufig nur drei oder vier Leute ein Telefon: der Pfarrer, der Schullehrer, der Dorfschulze und vielleicht noch der Gastwirt. Und da haben die...« »''Was ist ein Dorfschulze?«, hatte sie ihren Vater unterbrochen. „''So nannte man früher den Bürgermeister«'', hatte er erklärt und war fortgefahren: »''Jedenfalls, heute sterben die meisten Leute ja im Krankenhaus, aber früher sind viele zuhause gestorben. Und da konnte man nicht mal eben einen Arzt rufen. In vielen Dörfern gab es gar keinen Arzt. Also ist dann jemand von der Familie zum Pfarrer oder zum Schulze gelaufen und hat Bescheid gegeben, dass da und da einer gestorben ist. Und der hat dann den nächsten Doktor angerufen, damit der da hinfahren konnte.« Veronika erinnerte sich noch, wie sie damals gegähnt und ungeduldig gefragt hatte: »''Und was war mit der Totenuhr?« Ihr Vater hatte sacht abgewunken und versprochen: »''Warte, Schatz, das kommt jetzt. Also, wenn dann also jemand gestorben ist, haben die Leute das Pendel von der Uhr angehalten. Da konnte der Arzt dann ganz genau ablesen, um wieviel Uhr derjenige gestorben ist. Das musste er nämlich in den Totenschein eintragen.« Sie hatte sich gewundert: »''Warum haben die Leute es nicht auf einen Zettel geschrieben?« - »''Ich weiß nicht''«, hatte ihr Vater geantwortet. »''Vielleicht wollte man sicher sein, dass der Zettel nicht verloren gehen konnte oder nachträglich geändert wurde. Auf jeden Fall - weil die Uhr nicht mehr getickt hat und die Leute nur geflüstert oder gar nichts gesagt haben, war es plötzlich ganz, ganz still im Haus. Und dann konnte man oft ein leises Ticken oder Knacken hören.« - »''Die Totenuhr!«, hatten ihre Mutter und sie gleichzeitig gesagt, Veronika mit triumphierenden Verstehen, ihre Mutter leicht genervt von den langwierigen Ausführungen ihres Mannes. »''Die Totenuhr''«, hatte dieser bestätigt, »''nur, dass es sich dabei nicht um das Ticken einer Uhr handelte, sondern um die Holzwürmer in den Möbeln.« Veronika hatte geschaudert und mit ekelverzogenem Gesicht gefragt: »''Wüüürmer?« Ihr Vater hatte gelächelt und gesagt: »''Eigentlich sind das gar keine Würmer, sondern die Larven von kleinen Käfern, die sich durch das Holz nagen. Und immer, wenn die mit ihren kräftigen Kiefern ein Stückchen Holz abknabbern, dann knackt es.« Bei der Erwähnung der „kräftigen Kiefern“ hatte sie ängstlich gefragt: »''Können die beißen?« Ihr Vater hatte versichert: »''Wahrscheinlich. Aber die mögen ja nur Holz. Die fressen keine kleinen Mädchen.« Mit einem spöttischen Seitenblick auf ihre Mutter hatte er hinzugefügt: »''Und große auch nicht!«, was ihm einen giftigen Blick seiner Frau eingehandelt hatte. Das war es also, lediglich eine ...tick... Käferlarve in einem Stück Holz. Veronika ließ die Augen durch den Raum schweifen. In welchem Möbelstück mochte sich der kleine Rabauke wohl verbergen? In den Aktenregalen wohl kaum, denn diese bestanden zur Gänze aus Stahl, ebenso wie das Sideboard auf der ...tick... Fensterseite. Der Sessel, in dem sie saß, konnte es ebenfalls nicht sein; der Ton kam von weiter weg. Auch die Fensterrahmen konnte sie als Quelle des Geräusches ausschließen; der Anbau, in dem sich das Arbeitszimmer befand, war 1970 im sachlichen Stil der damaligen Moderne entstanden und verfügte über Fenster mit Aluminiumrahmen. Systematisch tastete sie den Raum mit ihren Blicken ab: Bücher, Magazine, Bücher, Bücher, schmale Aktenordner, breite Aktenordner, Aktenordner mit Pappeinband, Aktenordner mit Kunststoffeinband, wieder Magazine, Bücher, noch mehr Bü... Allmählich wurde Veronika klar, dass es im ganzen Raum kein Stück Holz gab, welches einem Holzwurm als Nahrung hätte dienen können. Dennoch war sein Wirken unüber ...tick... hörbar. Die Totenuhr tickt, fuhr es ihr erneut durch den Kopf. Doch diesmal erklang der Satz nicht im stets leicht gehetzten Sopran ihrer Mutter oder dem schelmisch-sonoren Bariton ihres Vaters, sondern in der rauen, raunenden Altstimme ihrer Großmutter, die über die Totenuhr eine ganz andere Geschichte zu berichten wusste als ihr Vater. »''Die Totenuhr ist ein schlechtes Omen«'', hatte sie mysteriös geflüstert, als fürchte sie, dass schon die zu laute Erörterung des Sachverhalts ein Unheil herbeirufen könne. »''Nur wenige Auserwählte können die Totenuhr hören; und die sie hören, wünschen sich, sie hätten es nicht getan. Denn wer die Totenuhr hört, weiß, dass ihm als Nächstem die Totenglocke läutet.« Hatte ihre Großmutter Recht gehabt? Würde sie den Tod ihres Mannes nur geduldig abgewartet haben, um ihm in ...tick... Zeitkürze selbst ins Grab zu folgen? Konnte Gott, das Schicksal oder wer auch immer dafür zuständig sein sollte, ein so zynisches, hinterhältiges Spiel mit ihr spielen? Nein! Das konnte sie nicht glauben. Veronika erhob sich aus dem knarzenden Sessel und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Vollkommen starr und unbeweglich stand sie so da und lauschte. Lauschte auf das leise, unscheinbare Geräusch. Lauschte auf das nächste ...tick.... Da war es wieder... Es kam von der Uhr. Veronika stellte sich seitlich neben das Glasbehältnis, schloss die Augen und wartete. ...tick... Es war eindeutig. Das leise Ticken, das dem knackenden Nagen eines Holzwurm so ähnelte, entsprang dem an der Wand hängenden Kasten, welcher das seit Minuten stumme und reglose Geschöpf ihres toten Mannes umschloss. Ihre Blicke glitten langsam über das gläserne Gebilde, welches dem Schneewittchensarg so sehr ähnelte, das es eigentlich sein sollte. Erneut öffnete Veronika die seitliche Tür. '...tick... Das Geräusch war deutlich lauter. Offensichtlich war es so bemessen, dass es bei geschlossenem ...tick... Kasten nur bei völliger Stille zu hören war, aber jetzt war jedes einzelne Ticken unverkennbar. Und es war ...tick... eindeutig mechanisch. Veronika fixierte die seitliche Abdeckplatte. Während alle anderen Verkleidungen des ...tick... 'Uhrwerks verschraubt zu sein schienen, wies diese winzige Scharniere auf. Veronika entdeckte eine unscheinbare '...tick... 'Messingnase, die geradezu dafür gemacht schien, dass sie einen ihrer langen Fingernägel darin einhakte, um die '...tick... 'Klappe aufzuziehen. Was sie dahinter entdeckte, verschlug ihr buchstäblich den Atem. Vor ihr lag ein '...tick... 'weiteres, deutlich kleineres Pendeluhrwerk, dessen Aufgabe augenscheinlich darin bestand, einen winzigen '...tick... 'Hammer zu bewegen, um in wohlbemessenen Abständen jenes leise Knacken zu erzeugen, dass ihr seit Verstummen der Uhr die '...tick... 'Ruhe raubte. Dieser widerwärtige, gehässige Teufel. Offensichtlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Veronika sein '...tick... Geschöpf nach seinem Ableben so rasch wie möglich würde verstummen lassen. Und so hatte er ein weiteres, kunstfer '...tick... '''es Foltergerät ersonnen, um sie noch über seinen Tod hinaus zu quälen und zu malträtieren. Aber sie war ihm auf die '...tick... 'Schliche gekommen. Mit einem boshaften, von grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllten Grinsen brachte sie das kleine '...tick... '''Pendel zum Stehen und die Uhr gab endgültig ihren letzten Ton von sich - einen Ton, der alle Nachbarn im Umkreis von einem Kilometer aufhorchen ließ. thumb|250x250pxVeronika selbst hörte ihn nicht. Die Detonationsgeschwindigkeit des Sprengstoffs lag weit über der Schallgeschwindigkeit; und so hatte der Knall ihre Ohren noch gar nicht erreicht, als diese, nachdem der durch den erzwungenen Stillstand des Pendels ausgelöste Schlagbolzen das Zündhütchen getroffen hatte, ebenso wie ihre Gehörgänge, ihr Gehirn und der Rest ihres Schädels aufhörten zu existieren. by Horrorcocktail Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Kategorie:Mittellang